barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Adventure Bus
Barney's Adventure Bus is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 2, 1997. Plot It's Saturday, and the kids are playing on a beautiful day outside, and they are playing make-believe. Barney becomes a bus driver, and he turns a toy bus into a real big one. Barney takes his friends on his adventure bus ride. With some imagination, Barney and all his pals take a trip to different kinds of real places like the castle, a pizzeria, a wild wild west and the circus. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (debut) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Land of Make-Believe #The Wheels on the Bus #Let's Go On An Adventure #Happy Dancin' #Castles So High #The Doors on the Bus #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The People on the Bus #Get Along Little Doggies #Home on the Range #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #The Wheels on the Bus (Reprise) #The Elephant Song #The Popcorn Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had A Band #The People on the Bus (Reprise) #I Love You Places #The Castle #Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria #Buckero Barney's Rock-N-Horse Ranch #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper-Circus Trivia *This video marks: **The first home video to have a trailer for "Barney's Great Adventure". **The first home video to have David Bernard Wolf as a musical director. He would compose the music for some other Barney home videos such as "It's Time for Counting", "Sing and Dance with Barney", and "Round and Round We Go". However, in "It's Time for Counting", he is uncredited. **The first appearances of Keesha and Robert. *On the title screen of the "Barney Theme Song", instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the "Season 3" logo, it just only says "Barney". *The set for Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria would later be recycled and remodeled in "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *The set for Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Circus would have the same name, but will be remodeled in "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *Bob Singleton had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other Barney home videos such as "Barney's Good Day, Good Night" and more. *Just like "Barney Songs" on DVD, the subtitles were captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc on the DVD release of this video. *On November 22, 2002, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Video exclusive, "On The Move with Barney" (along with "Round and Round We Go"). *These 2 voices can be heard in some Barney kiddie rides, like in Singapore shopping malls. ** Keesha: But where do we go? ** Barney: Well, anywhere you'd like to. C'mon everybody, hop on board. Releases 3573633.jpg|Original Release (1997) 175340bid.jpg|DVD Release (2004) $(KGrHqMOKkUE1stlLZTrBNpISHD16g~~_35.jpg|DVD Re-Release (2010) Df.jpg|Original Spanish Release (2001) $(KGrHqVHJF!FDy,2kw48BQ-cLtnbfw~~60_1.JPG|Original UK Release (1998) !$(KGrHqIOKjQE2+2Wmc2(BNwMOVt!TQ~~_12.JPG|Original Australian Release (2005) Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:1997 Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Season 4 Videos